Wheels of Life: Side Stories
by Yuujirou
Summary: Collection of side stories for Wheels of Life. Open to challenges too. Multiple ratings and also pairings. Read and Review. First chapter: TezuRyo, Rating: M : smut
1. Author Note

To the readers,

This will be a place where I post all the side stories for Wheels of Life. This is also will be a place where I post the stories of other pairings in Wheels of Life. The chapters' title will tell you which pairing it will centre and what is the rating. There's one more thing. The chapters' arrangement will not be following the timeline. Of course all the stories available in this will be in the time span from the first chapter to the last chapter of Wheels of Life. I will not accept suggestions of side stories that are outside of this time span. So, if you want to see how your favourite pairing interacts or any scene that you want in even more details, let me know and I will post it here. That's all. Bye!

-Yuujirou-


	2. TezuRyo

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of the characters. All of the characters belong to Takeshi Konomi Sensei.

**Pairing(s)**: Tezuka X Echizen

**Rating: **M

**Warning:** Smut and OOCness

**A/N:** This one-shot is the continuation of chapter 5. For you TezuKunimitsu and tUrNtOfAcEtHiSwAy

The Pleasurable Night

Tezuka licked Ryoma's lips skilfully making Ryoma parted his mouth slightly. Taking the chance, he slid in his tongue and started to play with Ryoma's tongue. Ryoma retracted his tongue before sucking on his husband's instead. A trail of saliva slid down the corner of Ryoma's mouth.

Ryoma let go of Tezuka's tongue and both of them started to fight for dominance. Meanwhile, Tezuka's left hand went to Ryoma's bathrobe's belt and tugged on it. The knot got released revealing the leaned body of Ryoma. Both of them broke off at the same time looking out of breathe. Tezuka topped Ryoma before started to caress Ryoma's chest before wandering to his nipple.

He gave Ryoma butterfly kisses around his chest before looking up at the flushed face of Ryoma. Ryoma was covering his mouth with his left hand holding back his voices. "Don't cover you voice", whispered Tezuka at Ryoma's ear. That caused the man to be even more aroused.

Tezuka kissed Ryoma's nape before going to his pulse beat. He bites it lightly causing Ryoma to moan before sucking it. "Nn…"

Tezuka's hand slowly roamed to the collar of Ryoma's robe before sliding it off from Ryoma's shoulder. Ryoma wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck and brought him closer to his body. Tezuka stopped sucking Ryoma's pulse beat and looked into Ryoma's eyes. Tezuka mouthed the word 'I love you' before proceeding to give more pleasure to the emerald haired man.

"L-love you too…" said Ryoma before he moaned again. While Tezuka's right hand was teasing Ryoma's hard nub while his mouth was busy licking the other hard nub, he tugged his bathrobe's belt off the knot using his left hand. Ryoma helped Tezuka to slide of his bathrobe revealing his toned muscles and leaving him naked from the top to the bottom.

Tezuka changed target by wondering down Ryoma's body to where the emerald haired man's erection. Ryoma's hard erection was already leaving his essence. Tezuka teased the tip causing Ryoma to groan in pleasure. Meanwhile, his other hand was tracing Ryoma's entrance by prodding it lightly once in a while.

"S-stop te-teasing m-me…AHH!" said Ryoma. Tezuka looked up and saw how Ryoma was begging to be entered.

"Here, suck my fingers", said Tezuka as he offered his left hand. "I don't want to hurt you…"

Ryoma took hold of Tezuka's hand and started to suck his index and middle finger together. While Ryoma was sucking his fingers, Tezuka could sense that Ryoma was teasing him. He was licking it slowly and sucking them. Tezuka could feel himself nearing his limit. Tezuka retracted his fingers causing Ryoma to pout.

The corner of Tezuka's mouth twitched up a little when he saw how cute Ryoma looked and how sensual the position he was currently in. "I'm putting it in", whispered Tezuka. Ryoma nodded slightly. Seeing the nodding, Tezuka inserted his index finger slowly into Ryoma's entrance. Ryoma squirmed in discomfort as he felt something intruding his inside. "Are you okay?" asked Tezuka as he pull out and push in slowly to let Ryoma adjust to the intrusion.

"A-aa", replied Ryoma. Tezuka traced Ryoma's inside slowly and that caused Ryoma to moan and groan. After a few moments later, Tezuka inserted the second finger. "AH!"

Tezuka immediately leaned over to Ryoma and claimed his already bruised lips. Tezuka made scissors movement to loosened Ryoma's entrance. Tezuka broke the kiss and looked into Ryoma's eyes. Ryoma read the message Tezuka sent through his eyes before nodding his head. Tezuka pulled out his fingers and he could see the displeasure in Ryoma's eyes.

Tezuka grabbed Ryoma's thighs with each hand and pushed both of them up to even reveal his already twitching entrance. Tezuka suppressed a chuckle before prodding Ryoma's entrance with his tip.

Ryoma glared at Tezuka for teasing him. This time, Tezuka really chuckled softly before slowly sliding in his erection. 'Ugh…It's tight!' thought Tezuka. Tezuka looked up and saw how uncomfortable Ryoma look. "You okay?"

"A-aa…" Ryoma replied as he wrapped both of his legs around Tezuka's waist. Tezuka slipped in fully his erection as Ryoma gripped the bed sheet tightly with his fist and his eyes were tightly closed. Tezuka stayed in the position for a while to allow Ryoma to get use to the intrusion. However, his hands were busy playing with Ryoma's erected nipples.

"Nnn…ah…" moaned Ryoma with his sensual voice. Ryoma revealed his golden orbs as his hands went to Ryoma's shoulder. Tezuka took it as a 'yes' to start to move. Tezuka pull out before thrusting in slowly. With each movement, Ryoma scream softly in delights. Tezuka slowly increased him rhythm and with each thrust, Ryoma's scream got louder and louder. His hands were gripping Tezuka's shoulder tightly as his legs pull in Tezuka so that he could suck in Tezuka more. Tezuka pulled out slowly before slamming in hitting Ryoma's sensitive spot.

"AHHH!" screamed Ryoma as he gripped Tezuka's shoulders causing his nails to dig into the brunette's skin. Tezuka pull out once more before thrusting in hitting Ryoma's sensitive spot again and again causing Ryoma to see stars.

"C-co-coming", said Ryoma as he sucked Tezuka's erection further in. This triggers Tezuka to reach his climax.

"I-I'm coming too", groaned Tezuka. Ryoma made an eye contact with Tezuka before releasing his essence on his stomach. Ryoma's released caused his entrance to tighten and thus brought Tezuka to release his essence inside Ryoma. Tezuka smiled at Ryoma before collapsing on top of him.

Ryoma moved away Tezuka hair that was covering his neck. He then bites Tezuka's neck. "Ow…" He released his bite before slowly licking the wound and then he sucked it making a hickey. Tezuka in turned did the same thing to Ryoma and both sucking each other's hickeys.

Ryoma stopped his sucking and so does Tezuka. Tezuka propped up using his hands and slowly lowered himself down beside Ryoma. He was lying on his side staring at Ryoma with a smile. Ryoma turned around and both kissed until air became a necessity. They broke off with a smile gracing each other face.

Ryoma snuggled closer to Tezuka as Tezuka wrapped his arms around Ryoma's waist. "Oyasumi", said Tezuka.

"Oyasumi…"

-Yuu-


End file.
